Bionics vs Zombies?
by Somebody knows
Summary: Chase and the gang are living in a Zombie Apocalypse. AU and slightly OCC. Disclaimer I do not own Lab Rats. T just to be safe. More characters then listed. Also I've stopped watching Lab Rats after 'You Posted What' so I don't know anything about Sebastian's character but I liked the name so I put him in here.
1. Chapter 1

Zombies are mindless killing machines. The only way they can be killed:

· Decapitation

· Bullet to the head

· Getting run over by a car

· Setting them on fire might work but we haven't tried it out yet.

· And… that's about it.

By the way I'm Chase Davenport and I'm living through the apocalypse with Donald Davenport (my dad), Adam (my older brother), Bree (my older sister), Douglas Davenport (my crazy uncle), Marcus Davenport (my surprisingly normal/cool cousin), Caitlin (Bree's friend, her parents were turned into zombies), Ethan (Adams best friend and roommate at college), Trent (Adams other friend who's a huge jerk), and this weird kid named Sebastian (we found him alone two weeks after the apocalypse started and took pity on him, plus Caitlin's parents were dead by then and we could use the extra man power). So that's about it, oh yeah my siblings and cousin are bionic. But there's not enough time for that now.

Now back to Zombies.

Adam, Ethan, Sebastian, Trent, and I were out scavenging for food while the other set up camp, and everything was going fine until Trent sneezed (very loudly) attracting Zombies. They heard a noise and probably thought _food._ Now we are stuck in an old Wal-Mart surrounded by Zombies.

I turn the safety off my gun and hold it out in front of me, waiting for things to get ugly.

"Way to go Trent." I hiss.

"You little-" Trent starts but gets cut off by Ethan.

"Shut up both of you, we are in a life or death situation if you haven't noticed." Ethan whisper yells.

The zombies start getting closer, but haven't attacked yet. "Offence or defense?" I ask, wondering if we will attack first or wait. There are about ten zombies around us.

Trent shoots a zombie. Zombies start attacking us, the noise causing them to enter a feeding frenzy.

_Offence it is then_ I say to my self.

Adam runs to the nearest Zombie and cuts its head off with his ax and super strength.

After eight minutes of fighting all of the Zombies are dead and we are panting while covered in zombie goop (I could give you a better description but it's pretty gross and I'm covered in it).

"Chase are you okay?" Adam asks, going into overprotective brother mode. He drops his unclean ax and walks over to me. He grabs me by the shoulders and looks me up and down searching for zombie bites. I'm the youngest of the group and the thing that sucks the most about it is everyone, even Trent, babies me.

"Yeah I'm fine, no bites." I reply, looking for bites on him.

"Any bites or major injuries?" Ethan asks to our group. Everyone murmurs 'no'.

"Good. Lets grab some food and leave. The shots will probably attract more zombies." Ethan announces and then starts searching for food.

I start searching on my own, still within the sight of the group though. After ten minutes of searching I found some chili, soup, and powdered mash potatoes.

"Time to go." Ethan says, loud enough for us to hear but not loud enough to attract more zombies.

We all meet in the parking lot behind a red Honda Civic.

"Where's Adam?" Ethan asks, as he paces. We've been waiting for about a minute, which might not seem long but it could mean that zombies attacked him or something bad happened.

"That's it I'm going in, the rest of you wait out here. If we're aren't back in five minutes leave." Ethan says.

Trent stops him from leaving, "Now way, we will all go in and look for him. This is not the time to play- Chase what's that word?"

"Martyr." I say. Did I mention Trent isn't the brightest crayon in the box?

"Yeah that. All of us go in or we wait-" Trent gets cut off.

"Wait for who?" Adam asks as he comes around the truck.

"You." Trent says.

"Sorry I'm late I was in the hunting section and found some arrows and new fishing hooks to replace Douglas's old ones." Adam excitedly explains as he holds his findings up for us to see.

"Cool." Trent says.

Ethan just sighs at their antics.

"We may want to head back before dad gets worried." I suggest.

"Who made you the boss?" Trent turns around and taunts.

"Actually it's a good idea, if we don't head back Mr. D will probably come looking for us." Ethan says.

Trent doesn't say anything; he just nods when Ethan's done.

"Lets head out." Adam says and starts to head in the direction of camp.

We all follow with Sebastian taking up the rear and me behind Adam so he can 'protect me' his words not mine.

We walk to camp in silence and make back in twenty minutes.

"We were worried, what took you so long." Dad asks as he rushes to us. In the back Douglas shakes his head 'no' and mouths _he's crazy_.

"Are you covered in Zombie-" He doesn't finish his sentence, a little disgusted by our appearance and probably the way we smell.

"We ran into some trouble, but we took care of it. And no bites." Ethan answers.

Marcus hobbles over to us on his crutches. He broke his leg a few weeks ago, and thankfully Douglas flunked medical school so he knew how to set it.

"Sorry that I'm useless." Marcus says.

Douglas comes and pats him on the shoulder, "Don't worry in two weeks and you'll be as good as new!"

"Says the guy that flunked out of medical school." Marcus retorts.

Douglas rolls his eyes and says, "I told you it just wasn't my kind of science."

"That just makes me trust you more." Marcus quips.

"We found a river about 20 meters west, I'll show you where it is." Dad says, getting the attention off of Douglas and Marcus's weird father son relationship.

"Where's the food?" Bree asks. Trent throws it at her feet. Bree just rolls her eyes and starts sifting through it with Caitlin.

Dad grabs a gun and leads us to the river.

**A/N**

**I'm a little nervous about posting this. It's a new writing style for me and I'm not really into zombie shows and movies. **

**So I threw you into the middle of a scene, and instead of writing fluidly I broke it up with Chases thoughts/narration. I'm curious about how that read for you guys. **

**Please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm wearing a white tank top (I hate the term wife beater), black basketball shorts, and black combat boots. I'm taking a fighting stance across from the newly healed Marcus (he's wearing a similar outfit, but he has a black t-shirt on).

"Try not to break Chasey." Trent teases.

Marcus just ignores him and waits for me to start. "Don't go easy Chase, I'm fine."

I can see him putting more pressure on his left leg then his right. _Look for weakness_ I hear dads voice say to me. I feel my lungs fill with oxygen and then…

"Hurry up." Trent yells.

I let out my breath in frustration. _Adam needs a new friend _I think.

Ethan and Adam stop sparring and look over, and then Sebastian appears out of nowhere.

_Great an audience _I say to my self.

"Just ignore them." Marcus says.

_Just ignore them_ I say to my self. I take a deep breath and charge Marcus, I make it look like I'm going to punch him in the face but instead I aim a kick to his left leg.

But at the last minute Marcus does a backflip and kicks me in the shoulder causing me to fall to the ground. He's on top of me in less than a second, pining me to the ground. "If I were a zombie I would have mauled you by now. Pay attention." Marcus reprimands, and then he gets up and motions for Adam to fight him.

I get up with a huff and see Trent laughing at me, as Ethan and Sebastian walk away.

"How about we spar?" I ask, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Are you sure you can handle that _Chasey?_" Trent mocks, he even bends down so we're face to face.

I nod and take a defensive stance, I know he's going to attack first that's just his style.

Trent smirks then rushes me, he tries to tackle me but I'm to quick for him. Trent tries to rush me again so he can land a punch but instead of dodging him I redirect the force of his punch and he falls backward. Instead of pinning him like I should have I let my rage take control and kick him then I wait for him to get up again, but instead of fighting I get pulled out of the ring by Marcus with Adam following us. Ethan and Sebastian check on Trent.

Marcus roughly pushes me away and I stumble into a tree.

"What was that?" Adam asks.

"What was what?" I ask playing ignorant.

Marcus just pulls me up from the tree and makes me stand so he can throw me back on the ground.

Sometimes my family sucks.

"Fine I let my anger get the best of me. It shouldn't have happened." I say.

For our 3rd birthday dad got the same thing for us, including Marcus, he would teach us self-defense. So I grew up watching my siblings and Marcus train and then when I turned three I began training. Dad thought it would be a good thing to teach Ethan, Trent, and Caitlin self-defense when the apocalypse started. Sebastian already knew it when we found him (we don't know much about his past).

"You always say you're the smartest man alive, even when there were billions of people, but right now your acting like an idiot." Marcus says before waking away. I just lay back on the grass.

Adam comes to sit next to me.

"Don't start lecturing me. I know I was at fault." I say, draping my left arm over my eyes.

Adam pats my shoulder. "I know. I also know that you're 15 and scared, but too proud to admit it. Stop holding your emotions in Chase, we're here for you."

"Of course I'm scared, we're all scared. But I don't need to be a baby about it." I counter.

"No you need to be human about it. Trent hides his fear behind jabs, that are usually directed at you." Adam says.

"I think you mean always directed at me." I reply.

"I just gave one of the best speeches of my life and that's what you focus on?" Adam asks.

I chuckle.

**_Line Break_**

Sebastian and I get first watch this night, we're suppose to wake Adam and Bree in three hours.

Tip of the advice: If you are ever in a zombie apocalypse always have two people stand guard, and make sure those two people don't talk. Bree and Caitlin can never stand guard together they would have talked for three hours if Ethan and Marcus didn't kick them out and take their place (we didn't make that mistake again). Trent and I can't stand guard together because we bicker the whole time.

Anyhow Sebastian and I are sitting in companionable silence when we hear rustling. I use the scope of my rife to look for the source of the noise but I find nothing.

"What was that?" I hiss, slightly scared that we'll have to kill.

I was the last person in the group to make a zombie kill (Sebastian was traveling with us for about 10 days at that point and he had 4 kills since being with us), and Bree was (surprisingly) the first.

Ever since I was little I had a problem with killing things. I would always save the bugs that Adam or Trent tried to kill, Ethan was neutral on the topic so he rarely joined in to save or hurt the living creatures. At age 8 I found a bird with a broken wing and dad made me put it back where I found it so nature could take its course. I found the bird dead three days later. I cried and made dad burry it in the back yard. I think you understand my aversion to death and killing things.

So it's just over three week into the apocalypse and Bree and I are scavenging for clothes. Dad told us to get real leather jackets they last longer, so we're trying some on when a zombie enters the room. Bree goes for the kill but her shoelace gets stuck in one of the racks and she can't move (Tip: always travel in pairs just incase something like this happens, Douglas's words turned out to be useful for once in his life), the zombie gets closer to us. I pull out my gun and shoot just like dad taught me, my aim is true and the zombie dies. I'm so glad none of the guys were around because I broke down crying because I could see the human behind the zombie virus.

I just thought of another tip, you will lose your innocence and be forced to become ruthless. If this doesn't fit your personality I hope you will never have to face what has become or day to day lives.

Now back to my sad reality, the noise turns out to be (thankfully) 1 zombie. Sebastian kills it with one well-placed hatchet to the neck, successfully decapitating it. We try to keep things quiet because noise attracts zombies.

"I'll get it in the morning." Sebastian says. Just incase you haven't notice Sebastian is a man (he's 19, the third oldest of the group) of few words.

I just nod in response, fascinated and disturbed by what I just witnessed.

That was the most eventful part of the night. After our shift ends we wake up Adam and Bree before we settle down to a restless night of sleep, then we can start it all over again tomorrow. _I can't wait_ I bitterly think.

**A/N I'm glad you aren't opposed to the writing style I'm trying. I hope it stays that way! **

**Tasha and Leo will make an appearance in future chapters, but they might not become main characters. **

**This story will contain death; I will put a warning at the top of the chapters that have it. **

**If you guys think this should be rated higher let me know. I wont swear, and there will be minimum gore. **

**Thanks for the support! **


	3. Chapter 3

I should probably tell you why we're wandering around America instead of trying to find a safe place to settle down. We have to go back 4 months ago to when the apocalypse started:

It was a lazy Thursday at school and I was sitting in my advanced English class listening to my teacher drone on about Irony. It was very boring, so I began to drift off when we heard a scream coming from the hallway. Dad always taught us to help those in need, so I ran in to the hall and found this cheerleader eating a soccer player. I could tell they weren't from our school because of their uniforms.

I'm ashamed to say that I stood there in shock instead of helping, but it was really weird. Some of the other kids in my class started to follow me and one of them yelled "ZOMBIE!" the whole class began to panic and ran out the front doors of the school while yelling zombie, causing other class to panic and run away too. It was mass chaos. I ran toward the girls and pulled the girl off of the soccer player, he was holding onto his arm but seemed okay (minus the shock form being attacked by a cheerleader).

The cheerleader tried to bite me but I pushed her away and grabbed the soccer player and started running for the exit. The rest of the school was out side by the time we made it out the doors, I turned around to see the cheerleader slowly making her way to us then the door shut. I estimate about two minutes before she reaches the door.

The soccer player is looking at his arm muttering, "She bite me." I look down and see a horrid bite mark with black streaks running up his arm. It looks like a nasty infection, but I've never seen one like it before. But before I could dwell on it my overprotective big sister pulls me into a bear hug.

"Chase! Are you okay?" Bree asks as she squeezes me.

"I'm fine, but we need to call 9-1-1 there's this girl attacking people, and I think he has an infection." I say pointing to the guys arm behind me.

"Someone already did." Caitlin says. I notice her for the first time standing behind Bree.

"Lets go I'll drive us home. Caitlin do you need a ride?" Bree asks.

"Nah, my moms on her way." Caitlin declines.

"Alright, I'll text you later." Bree says before she drags me to her car.

"But my stuff-" I start to argue.

"You can get it tomorrow." Bree says.

"But my favorite calculator-" I try again.

"It will be there tomorrow." Bree says, shutting me down.

I roll my eyes and get into the passengers seat of her car, before I shut the door I see the soccer player form earlier stumbling toward us.

"Are you okay?" I call out, wondering if he's still shaken up by earlier.

He doesn't answer still coming toward us. Bree gets out of her car and walks toward him but then she runs back, using her bionics, and starts the car.

"Shut the door. Now!" She demands. I shut the door and she takes off before I could put my seatbelt on. She runs right into the poor guy and speeds off toward home.

"What was that?" I ask as I look over my shoulder at the now dead guy lying in a pool of his own blood…wait his blood is black?

"When I saw his eyes the were gray, no white just gray. And his skin was grey and his veins were sticking out and they were red, he also tried to bite me. " Bree says, sounding hysterical.

"Bree you just killed somebody." I say, running my hand through my hair. "Does that make me an accomplice?"

Bree looks at me and says, "He was no longer human, I don't know what - but he wasn't human." Then she goes through a red light, still going over the speed limit in her red Mercedes.

I look over, "Bree your going 90 in a 25!"

She just presses on the accelerator and ignores me. I sit back and try to calm myself as I see shops and cars whoosh by.

"Call dad." She says, blowing through another stoplight.

The phone rings for what feels like forever, then dad finally picks up.

_"Chase? Are you okay, I was just about to come get you guys when I saw the news." _Dad's concerned voice filters through my iPhone.

"Um - we're fine. But Bree is speeding so well probably be home in 5 minutes compared to our usual 45 minutes." I say, still frantic.

_"I have a feeling the cops are more concerned with – whatever's going on. I'm going to call Adam and see if what's happening here is happening in Florida. Be safe, I love you guys."_ Dad says.

"Love you too." I say and then hang up.

A few minutes later Bree is pulling her blood covered car up to the driveway, but instead of parking in the garage she leaves it in the driveway. We both hop out and hurry into the house. Dads on the phone with Adam still, with the news on.

"We'll come get you, don't leave your dorm stayed holed up in it till we get there. I got to go, be safe. I love you." Dad says before hanging up. He turns to us and says, "Go pack your bags, we're going to get Adam."

"What about school?" I ask, still trying to hold on to my normal (sans bionics) life.

"I'll take care of it, now hurry." Dad says as he pulls his phone out.

I'm standing in my room staring at my closet trying to process what I've witnessed today. Bree walks by my room and notices my current state, she leaves her suitcase by the door and walks into my closet and pulls mine down. She stats putting jeans in there, but I quickly snap out of my reverie and start packing. Bree pats my shoulder and heads down stairs.

"Uncle Dougy!" I hear Bree yell in surprise and happiness.

I quickly finish and rush down stairs. I see Douglas with a suitcase next to him.

"We need to stop in New York to get Marcus" Douglas says.

"I know, but NYC is going to be teaming with the virus by then, do you think he could make it to my vacation house outside the city?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I told him to head there." Douglas says.

"Good. Will go there then we'll go to Florida." Dad announces. We all shake our heads in agreement before we all pile in to dads self-driving car.

"We're going to be using my private jet to get there faster, and just incase there is anybody infected on a commercial airplane." Dad says, laying out his strategy.

"That would be disastrous." Douglas comments.

(By the way Adam, Ethan, and Trent are going to college in Florida and playing for the football team. Marcus graduated early and got a full ride scholarship to Julliard so that's why he's in New York. I'm also set to graduate early but I don't know where I want to go to college, plus it looks like I'm not going to have to worry about that anymore.)

We arrive at Davenport industries and head straight for dads private airstrip.

"I already cleared everything with the government, they said all commercial flights will be grounded to try and stop the spread of the disease. But the military will still be in the air. We'll be landing at my house in New York. We'll get Marcus, fill the plane up with fuel, and fly to Miami. " Before dad could elaborate more Bree interrupts.

"What about Caitlin and her family? We can't leave them in the middle of a zombie apocalypse." Bree states.

"Who said anything about zombies?" Dad says.

"Call them, they can come with us. I hate to break this to you Donnie, well not really, but this is a zombie apocalypse." Douglas says. Douglas loves to tell dad when he's wrong.

"Whatever." Dad says.

We are settled on the plane when Caitlin and her parents show up. Caitlin and Bree sit next to each other and start to gossip, you would have never thought those two were in the middle of an apocalypse. Her parents thank dad and sit behind Bree and Caitlin. Dad and Douglas both know how to fly so Dad flies and Douglas naps preparing to take over.

Now looking back it would have been better if we left Caitlin and her family at our mansion where Eddie could have protected them.

**A/N The next few chapters will be about them getting Marcus, then Adam and his friends, then meeting up with Sebastian. After that I will go back to the present then… I don't want to give anything away. :) **

**There home looks like its in the middle of no where on the show, that's why I'm made their commute long.**

**Please review, I love to know what you guys think! **


	4. Chapter 4

Flying form Oregon to New York is very mundane; the most entertaining thing was listening to Bree and Caitlin gossip. When we finally land behind dad's very lavish mansion in New York, Marcus is waiting for us with a shotgun over his shoulder. Sans the shot gun he looks like he always does, the bad boy look with the leather jacket and combat boots to complete it.

Caitlin's the first to reach Marcus and she practically tackles him once she reaches him (she's always had a huge crush on him), Marcus just patiently pats her on the back. Once we exchange greetings I gain the courage to ask what I'm sure we've all been thinking.

"Have you seen any-" I couldn't finish the sentence, still in denial I guess.

"Its' been pretty quite here since its in the middle of no where, but one of the neighbors came begging for help yesterday. His wife bite him and he locked her in their bedroom, he wanted me to end it since he couldn't himself. So we went over there and- I buried them in their yard under an oak tree." Marcus finishes.

We all sit in silence, not knowing what to say when Douglas walks in and says, "We're ready when ever you are." He finished getting the plane ready.

Marcus stands up and grabs his backpack, violin case, guitar case, and gun. "You guys might want to take some of the guns from the safe, just incase." He then walks off toward the plane.

We all exchange glances and Douglas says, "What?"

We take Marcus's advise and raid dad's safe, I grabbed a hand gun and as many boxes of bullets I could before retreating to the plane. The plane is silent; we are all still processing Marcus's story. Marcus just listens to his iPod as we take off. Those are our last few hours' peace we have till we begin our journey home.

**A/N Sorry for the length, but I wanted to post something since I'll be busy till Saturday. **

**I don't know where the Lab Rats live, but I assumed it was on the coast somewhere based on the pictures if their house, so I picked Oregon. **

**Please let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to turbulence and Bree's hand on my shoulder trying to wake me up. "Chase." She says.

"What?" I say, a little irritated because I just woke up.

"You need to put your seatbelt on we're experiencing turbulence and will be landing soon." Bree patiently says.

I put my seatbelt on and notice everyone else is asleep besides dad who's flying the plane. Bree smiles and then goes to her seat and puts her seatbelt on, and then she closes her eyes.

I look to my left across the aisle, and see Marcus with his ear buds in and head back, his eyes are closed but I can't tell if he's asleep or not.

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, but this feeling of dread starts in my stomach and spreads through my veins, and suddenly I'm not tired any more. So I open my window and watch the clouds as we pass by. I don't know how long I stare out the window but suddenly I'm brought back to reality when dads standing in front of us.

"I just radioed in and they said we can land there, but once we do the plane is grounded till this blows over. So we'll have to find another way to get back to Mission Creek. Also hide your guns, we wont have to go through security but I don't want them thinking we're going to harm anyone in the airport." Dad says.

"We're on the other side of the country, is it really safe to go back to Mission Creek, wouldn't it be safer to stay here and find somewhere to stay till this blows over." Caitlin's dad says.

Douglas answer his question, "Unfortunately I don't think this is going to blow over anytime soon. And as far as I know Donald doesn't have any homes in the southern part of the country." Douglas looks over at dad for conformation.

"I do most of my business in the north east and west, so no." Dad confirms.

"Plus Donald's home in Mission Creek is well equipped to handle situations like this, it has a panic room, enough food to feed an army for years, a garden, and a top notch security system." Douglas says. What he left out was that dad also has a lab, military equipment, and was preparing to hide form the government incase they discovered out our bionics.

"It sounds like you've been preparing for an apocalypse." Caitlin's dad says, sounding suspicious.

"I like to be prepared. Plus I'm a billionaire and I need my children and house to be protected just incase someone threatens them." Dad responds.

"Anyway will be landing in about twenty minutes, so be prepared." Dad says and then heads back to pilot the plane.

Twenty minutes later dads pulling the plane up to a staircase the airport has out for us. There are a few people waiting for us on the runway. Douglas is the first one out of the plane and he is talking to the people on the runway, I don't know what about but it looks serious.

I wait for Caitlin and her family to get off before I leave my self. The Florida sun is bright and hurts my eyes as I leave the plane and walk down the stairs to the runway. It's eerie how quite the runway is, every time I travel its always loud and alive with other planes and people all over it. It looks dead with all the planes just sitting there without purpose.

I see the people Douglas walk away and Douglas walks back to us. "They want us to leave the plane there. And they will send TSA out to escort us out." Douglas informs.

We all nod and wait for TSA to come an escort us.

"How are we supposed to get home now?" Bree asks.

"We'll get a car." Dad says.

"Ten people in one car, driving from Florida to Oregon. That sounds like fun." Bree sarcastically says. Dad just ignores her.

Fifteen minutes later two TSA agents come out to escort us into the airport and to the rental car area.

"Thank you." Dad says and they nod in response before leaving.

Dad talks to the very understaffed rental car company and we all head to the food court.

I sit with Douglas and Marcus, while Bree sits with Caitlin's family. She has always envied Caitlin because Caitlin has a mom, and we lost our mom when I was 4.

Dad comes to sit with us. He looks annoyed and frustrated. "They aren't renting anymore cars out because people who came to vacation here keep escaping with the cars. And nobody will drive us to the college because it's been overrun with infected people, the whole city is in quarantine so we'll have to get Adam and sneak out of the city. From what I understand the smaller towns surrounding Miami don't have any signs of the infection. After we get out of the city we should head there and buy a car or two." Dad finishes telling us his plan, and looks at us for confirmation.

"Why don't we send Caitlin and her family out side of the city with Douglas so they could be protected and we could use our bionics to rescue Adam." I say.

"Not a bad idea, but I don't want to be alone with them they'll drive me crazy." Douglas says.

"It's only for a few hours, and I let you pick out the car." Dad says.

Douglas sighs, "Fine."

"Now that every things settled, we should tell them." Dad says.

Then they all look at me. "Why do I have to do it?" I ask.

"They are suspicious of us, and you have an honest face so they'll trust you. Plus it was your idea." Dad says.

"But-" I start to argue, then Douglas cuts me off.

"Nose goes." He announces and puts a finger on his nose. Before I could even move my hand dad and Marcus already had their index fingers on their noses.

"Fine." I say.

_Please don't kill the messenger, _I say as I walk over to them with a smile on my face.

I tell them the plan (leaving the bionics out) and then look at them. Caitlin and her mom seem to agree with it but Caitlin's dad doesn't.

"Safety in numbers." He says.

"They aren't sharks, sir. Plus it would be easier to slip in and out with a smaller number of people. We are using the divide and conquer method, you need to retrieve the vehicles to escape and we need to get Adam. It will save time so we can get home faster." I went into leader mode at the end, and I think it scared everyone at the table except Bree. "Sir." I add as an afterthought.

They just shake their heads in agreement. I give them a sheepish smile and quickly retreat back to my family. Dad gives me a disproving look, Douglas smirks, and Marcus looks indifferent.

"They agreed to the plan." I meekly say.

"We know." Dad says curtly. Marcus taps on his ear. _Bionic senses, how could I forget?_

"Lets just get going." Douglas says. He walks over there and sends Bree towards us.

"Nice going baby bro, they looked like they were going to pee themselves." Bree reprimands, but fails at hiding the small smile on her face.

I roll my eyes. "What's the plan dad?" I ask.

"I'll explain on the way, lets get going." Dad announces.

We follow him out of the food court.

**_Line Break_**

The plan:

Step 1: sneak onto the campus, and silently kill any zombies we come across

Step 2: find Adams

Step 3: get out of there as fast as we can

It seemed simple enough. To bad things never go according to the plan.

We got on to campus easily because it's full of zombies. We are hiding behind one of the schools buses, and the zombies haven't notices us yet. The place smells like decaying flesh and there is goop everywhere. Dad just takes everything in stride and runs to the nearest building, I think it's the Library. He motions us to follow. Marcus throws me over his shoulder and we super speed there. Bree beats us and smirks at Marcus. Marcus just puts me down, ignoring Bree.

"It looks like the Library is close enough to what I think is his dormitory, so we can jump from the roofs. But there are some zombies in there that we'll need to take out to get to the rooftop." Dad says. We nod.

There are twenty zombies in there, so Bree and Marcus use their bionics to take out the zombies fast. When they get back they are covered in zombie goop.

"Eww!" Bree squeals. We all send her a glare hoping it didn't get the attention of more zombies.

Bree gives us an 'opps' look and we all freeze for a second, but nothing happens. We relax then some zombies come in.

I run up the stairs, dads following me, Bree was behind him, and Marcus is in the rear. I noticed how slow the zombies are, so I slow my pace to a jog.

Dad runs into me. "Chase why are you slowing?" he asks.

I point to the zombies, "They aren't moving to fast, so we should try to save our energy."

They all nod and we jog up the stairs. When we get on the roof my pupils shrink due to the light, and I have to blink a few times before my eyes adjust.

Dads right the buildings are the same height and perfect jumping distance for bionics.

I make the first jump and land safely on the other side. I look behind me and Bree jumps, she stumbles a little, but is safe. As dad and Marcus prepare to jump when zombies start filtering onto the roof. Marcus just throws dad across to us and we catch him, and then land in to a big mess of Davenports but every ones all right.

"You guys go on! I'll keep them busy!" Marcus yells.

I start to argue but dad puts his hand on my shoulder, "He's right, the zombies will flock to him and we can get in undetected."

I sigh in defeat I send Marcus a parting glance and see him preparing to fight.

"He's on level three, I think room number 321, but I'm not quite sure." Dad says and we sprint down the stairs to level three.

We all came to drop Adam off at college a few months ago, yet his room number eludes us. We run to 321, and Bree knocks on the door. No one answers so Bree kicks in the door. Nothing.

"Okay let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way. Lets meet up on the roof in twenty minutes." Dad says. We nod and head out separate ways.

It feels like I've been searching for hours, even though my watch tells me it has only been fifteen minutes. I try another room, no answer so I kick the door down praying that there won't be a zombie. Nothing. I sigh in relief, but I'm still frustrated.

_What if he's a zombie?_ My traitorous mind thinks. The thought stops me in mid search, but then a door opens and pulls me out of my train of evil thoughts.

I come face to face with Ethan Backstrom's shotgun. Then he lowers his gun and looks at me with disbelief written all over his face. Then Trent Perino comes out and asks, "What was making the weird banging noise?"

Trent looks at me and says, "Hey Chasey!"

I stare at my brothers' friends in shock. "Where's Adam?" I ask.

"He went to get food from the cafeteria, he should be back any minute." Ethan says.

"He's out by him self when the campus is covered in zombies?" I ask.

"Yeah, but he has super strength so its ok." Trent states.

Ethan sends him and incredulous look. I probably look dumbfounded.

Trent looks in between us, "What? He knows too since he's a robot also."

Ethan shakes his head and says, "Bionic. And Adam only told us that because we saw him use his strength to push a car off of some people, they were unconscious so they didn't see it. Adam told us everything, so we know about all your powers. Don't worry we wont tell anyone." Ethan addresses the last part to me.

"Okay. We need to get to the rooftop." I say.

"Why?" Ethan asks.

"Dad and Bree will be looking for me if I don't get there in 2 minutes." I say.

"Why don't you send a text message through your chip in the back of your neck." Trent says.

I slap my forehead, "That's not how it works. But I could talk through Bree to send dad a message."

"What?" Trent asks, seeming confused.

I just wave my hand at him and use my override app to talk through Bree. "Dad, I'm with Ethan and Trent, we're waiting for Adam. I will bring them up when he arrives." I shut it down, not wanting to control Bree.

"That was weird." Trent says.

Ethan shakes his head before ushering us in to the relative safety of the dorm room.

"How'd you get here?" Ethan asks after he barricades the door.

"We took dads plane, to New York to get Marcus, then we flew here." I answer.

"So we can fly back to Mission Creek?" Trent asks.

"Unfortunately no. Besides the military, all flights are grounded." I say.

"That sucks." Trent says.

I was about to reply but we hear a knock at the door.

"Its Adam." Ethan says.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"We've been trapped in this room for 48 hours, and no zombies have ever knocked. Plus students don't knock." Ethan says.

"Chase!" Adam yells when he sees me and then pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breath." I mutter.

Adam lets me go, grinning from ear to ear.

"We have to get to the rooftop, hurry up and pack." I say.

The boys begin packing while I guard the door. They all have backpacks on and some sort of weapon before we begin sprinting up the stairs to the roof.

Once we burst through the door we see Marcus panting next to dad while Bree fights on the roof across from us.

"Your sisters hot." Trent says. Adam hits him on the back of the head.

"Hey! That's my baby sis you're talking about." Adam says.

"Lets argue later." Marcus says.

Adam embraces dad in a bone-crushing hug, and then they part.

"I've had to kill at least two dozen, but they keep coming. Bree took over three minutes ago, but I don't think we can go the way we came." Marcus says.

"I've been using the old fire escape. The lobby of the dorm is crawling with zombies." Adam says.

"How are we going to get Bree?" Marcus asks, feigning ignorance.

"They know." I say. Dad looks furious and worried, Marcus looks like he already knew, and Adam looks like he wants to melt into the floor.

Marcus takes a running start and grabs Bree before jumping back over. Some of the zombies try to follow but they just plummet to their death.

Bree looks at Marcus like he's an idiot when she sees Trent and Ethan.

"They know." He says. She looks at dad, but sees that he's not going to do anything so she just shrugs her shoulders and accepts it. She then gives Adam a quick hug before he could crush her to death.

"Found it!" Ethan announces.

We walk over and see a very old rusty fire escape.

"We don't know how many people it can hold, and the school recommends using the stairs that they made wider and more accessible for students." Ethan says.

"We better hope it holds for a five story decent." Dad says. We nod and Adam walks in the front with Marcus in the back.

It's going to be a long way till we get off this nightmare of a campus.

**A/N for Trent and Ethan's last names, I used the actor's last names. **

**Please let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

"What took you guys so long?" Douglas demanded as we walked, more like hobbled in, to the motel room Douglas got us.

"Oh and you brought stragglers, this is just great." Douglas says. He throws his hands up in defeat and plops down on one of the beds. He just swings a hand over his face and sighs in annoyance.

Douglas can be a little dramatic sometimes, he knows Trent and Ethan they practically lived with us.

"Don't even start. You have know idea what we've been through." Bree fires back.

She can also be a little dramatic at times also, we think she got it from Douglas since dad says mom wasn't dramatic and dad is level headed for the most part.

"Did you know that everyone is fleeing from Miami to the smaller areas outside of it, so I couldn't find any hotels open or motels, we're lucky that I could find one that happened to have two rooms open. But that means four beds. And then when I went out to find a car everything was closed except emergency stuff like the hospital and police, stuff like that. So it looks like we're walking or waiting for this to all blow over. Also I had to deal with your friend and her-" But then Douglas gets cut off mid rant by Bree.

"Shut up! We've just been through-" Bree starts to rant.

Dad pulls the rest of us out of the motel room to let those two fight.

Bree and Douglas could fight for hours. One time at thanksgiving they fought for six hours straight, it was about the treatment of turkeys that people eat during the holidays.

Sometimes it can be entertaining, other times it just gets annoying.

Dad brings us to the courtyard in the middle of the rooms. It was empty; everyone was probably holed up in his or her rooms afraid of the zombies.

I sit in between Marcus and Adam, waiting for dad to instruct us what to do. Ethan and Trent look at dad expectantly as well. We all want to revert to little kids waiting to be reassured that everything's going to be okay. But sadly dad can't give us that.

"I don't know what we're going to do. All I know is we need to get back to Mission Creek as fast as possible." Dad sits in front of us hanging is head in defeat.

I take a deep breath, preparing to say something that I hate. "I think our bionics will help immensely, so we need to be able to use them freely. So I think we should either tell Caitlin and her parent's or-" _leave them _I leave the rest of it hanging, ashamed to have even thought it.

"Or what?" Trent asks.

Ethan puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head 'no'. Ethan has always been the leader of their group of three, probably because he's the smartest. Adam's always been the kindest and peacekeeper, and Trent is the goofball and bully of the three.

"Who wants to tell them?" Dad asks.

"Bree." I blurt out. They all send me quizzical looks.

"They like and trust her the most out of all of us." I explain.

Bree storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"So who's going to tell her?" I ask. Then I look around me and see everyone's index finger on their noses.

_Not again_ I think knowing Bree isn't going to be rational right now.

Trent picks me up and shoves me toward her. I stumble and glare at him over my shoulder before shuffling toward Bree.

Bree looks at me, and if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"What do you want?" She spits.

"Um-well-you-ah-" I stutter while rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "WeneedyoutotellCaitlinandherfamilyaboutourbionics." I say in one breath.

"What?" She asks. She crosses her arms and sends me a glare.

"We need you to tell Caitlin and her family about our bionics." I say more slowly this time.

"What?" She demands.

"It will be better if we can use our bionics in front of them so we can take down zombies faster." I explain, hoping she won't bite my head off.

Bree rolls her eyes and says, "Fine." Then she stomps off toward Caitlin's room.

I look over to where everyone else is and I see Marcus calmly explaining to Douglas what Bree is about to do. Douglas's face turns red and a vain sticks out in his forehead. It looks like it's going to explode as Douglas chews dad out.

I retreat to the motel room, hoping to escape any cross fire.

"Chase." Douglas demands.

Right now I really wish I had super speed.

I walk over to dad and Douglas who are in a heated argument.

Before I make it over this man who appears to be in his mid forties walks over to Douglas and says something to him. It probably wasn't pleasant since Douglas gets in the guys face and then dad pulls him back.

If you haven't noticed yet Douglas is a very impulsive person. Which is weird since Marcus is a very calm person who thinks everything through.

Speaking of Marcus he shoves his hands in his pockets and shakes his head in disappointment as he walks over to me. He pats me on the shoulder and gestures for me to follow him. I happily oblige, wanting to get away from Douglas who will probably start yelling and make a scene.

"We got kicked out because some of the other guests were complaining about the noise that Douglas caused. The people in the other room can stay, but we need to get off the property within one hour or they'll call the police." Marcus explains as we head back to the room to get our stuff. There's not much to pack since we just arrived, but Marcus and I take our time since we don't know where we are going to go after this.

Adam walks in and he looks miserable, "What are we going to do?" he asks, sounding lost.

Neither Marcus nor I answer, both of us are unsure about the future.

Dad comes in and we follow him out, hoping against hope that we'll get home soon.

Everyone, including Caitlin and her family, are all standing in the courtyard looking dejected.

Caitlin and her family are standing slightly away from the group, I'm assuming that Bree told them and they are scared. I'm hoping that them being scared will keep them quiet about our secret from the world when everything returns back to normal. If everything returns too normal that is.

"Lets get going. Maybe someone will take us in, or we can find a place to stay the night." Dad says, sounding like the authority figure we all need. But I can tell that he's just as scared and lost like the rest of us.

Caitlin's father speaks, "Since my family didn't get kicked out, we are going to stay the night." I can tell he is just scared of us. He looks at Ethan and Trent and offers, "You boys might want to stay too, just to be safe."

I don't like what he's insinuating.

Before they could say anything Douglas stalks over to him and points an accusing finger at him, "Then what? Are you just going to stay here till this blows over? Or are you going to find your own way to Mission Creek? How are you going to protect your family since the only weapons we have are Donald's."

Before he could go on dad cuts him off, "That's enough, Douglas. You may keep the weapons you have, I wish you and your family the best."

Douglas looks like he wants to argue but he just walks off, the rest of us begin to follow, I look over and see Bree and Caitlin hugging goodbye. Then dad gently pulls Bree away.

Three days later we run into Caitlin and her mom who are scavenging for food.

Bree runs up to them (without bionics) and Caitlin and her hug, and Caitlin's mom just about cries in relief when we meet up with them.

They are covered in blood and dirt, they look like they haven't had a proper meal in days, basically they looked like they were living through an apocalypse.

"Where's your dad?" Trent ignorantly says.

Caitlin's eyes fill with tears as her mother informs us of his death. Zombies ate him; they didn't leave much of anything so he didn't turn into one. That happened the day we parted ways, since then they lied low and scavenged for food.

We gladly let them come with us to Mission Creek. We are walking through an abandoned part of a town; it appeared to be an industrial section. We decide to camp in a deserted warehouse, and that's when Marcus notices the bite on Caitlin's moms shoulder. He nudges me in the arm as I lay my sleeping bag (We couldn't find any stores open so we snuck into an outdoors store and stole some sleeping bag, tents, backpacks, water bottles, essentially anything one would need to go backpacking from Florida to Oregon) I look in the direction he is pointing to and see the top of the bite but it quickly disappears behind her hair. It's the first time I've seen a zombie bite since the soccer player at my school, so it takes me a second to realize what it is.

**A/N Sorry for the delayed update, its my senior year and everything's super stressful. **

**Updates will be sporadic, but I will finish this story. **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

She took her own life so no one else had too. We buried her next to a deciduous tree. We carved her and her husbands' names into the tree so Caitlin could come visit it when this all blew over. _If this all blew over_ the little annoying voice in the back of my head corrected.

A few days later Adam, Marcus, and Douglas were out scavenging for food while the rest of us set up camp. Well the rest of us minus Caitlin, (she's still grieving) and Bree is siphoning gas from some of the near by cars, but she's still with dads line of vision.

"Chase!" Dad calls. I turn toward him and see him waving me over; I abandon the tent that I sort of set up.

"Yeah?" I ask when I reach him.

"Do you remember the stream we passed by on the way here?" He asked. Here is referring to the Ford Car Dealership's parking lot we are currently residing in.

"Yeah." I reply, remembering precisely where it is thanks to my bionics.

He smiles. "Great, I need you and Ethan to go fill up our empty jugs of water." He instructs.

"Is Trent coming?" I ask, remembering how he threw me into the water last time we found a clean stream.

"No, I need him here to help me finish chopping firewood." Dad reassures.

I let out a sigh of relief, before I walk over to Ethan.

"Oh and Chase." Dad calls.

I look over my shoulder to see his worried face.

"Be careful." He says.

I smile and nod my head 'yes', he relaxes and turns back to whatever he's working on.

I walk over to Ethan and Trent; they are putting up the electric fence Bree found to keep unwanted visitors out of camp.

Ethan smiles at me and Trent rolls his eyes and says, "What do you want?"

I ignore Trent and say, "Hey Ethan when you finish up here Dad wants us to go collect water from the stream we passed earlier."

"Sure." He says.

"Here Chase help us." Trent says as he throws some spikes at me, causing me to stagger back a little due to the unexpected weight.

"Trent." Ethan cautions. Trent holds his hands up in mock surrender before he gets back to the task at hand. We work in silence for ten minutes and then plug the gate into the gas generator we found.

Ethan and I grab the empty jugs and water bottles before heading out.

We walk in companionable silence as I lead us to the stream. Ethan has always been like another brother to me. Ever since Adam, Ethan, and Trent (much to my chagrin) met when they were four at the park near our house they've been inseparable. Sleepovers, the same sports team, camping, boy scouts, etc.

We find the stream and begin to fill jugs up with water (We'll purify it when we get back to camp) I'm on my second jug when my bionic senses pick up some rustling in the woods. My body tenses immediately, getting ready to fight or flight. Ethan looks over to me when he notices that I've stopped, when our eyes connect I mouth _zombie_ and Ethan immediately becomes alert.

A few yards to the south a zombie makes its way up the bank. I grab a knife preparing to throw it, and if my aim is true it will be my first kill. But then I see a hatchet burry its self in the zombie's neck causing the head to dangle from the neck before the zombie falls to the ground dead.

I look over to see Ethan's shocked face, before I grab him and abandon the water for the relative safety of the trees.

"Where did that come from?" Ethan asks.

I look over to the zombie and see a figure retrieving the hatchet.

"Lets go find out." I say. I start walking toward the figure before Ethan can be the voice of reason.

"Hey!" I call, trying to show that I'm human.

Ethan jogs to where he's standing in front of me. He has his gun pointed toward the ground with the safety off.

Some times those extra 'brothers' suck, I already have an over protective father and two over protective siblings I don't need anymore.

The figure walks toward us and stops about eight yards away. He throws his hatchet in front of him and drops his backpack next to it. Then he holds his hands up in surrender.

He is over six feet tall, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it so I shrug it off.

"Who are you?" Ethan asks, gun still pointed toward the ground. I don't think he could shoot him. Zombies are one thing, but people are a different ball game. Like volleyball and Soccer. Not that zombies play volleyball or soccer, weird mental image.

"Sebastian Krane, I mean you no harm I just came to get water." He says, looking at our jugs near the bank.

_Krane! _As in Victor Krane? The guy that dad stopped doing business with because he kept asking for weapons, and to learn more about the bionics program that Douglas was doing on. Nah it's just a coincidence, I'm sure there's no relation.

Back to the conversation:

"Where are you staying?" Ethan asks, I can hear the sympathy entering his voice and I know that we'll be taking Sebastian home.

He shrugs. I notice his scruffy beard, and shaggy hair. He looks like he hasn't bathed in weeks, and the bags under his eyes show how tired he really is. He can't be much older then Adam.

"Why don't you come with us, we have some food to spare and a warm place to sleep. Not to mention tons of eyes to watch for danger." Ethan says as he turns the safety off before putting the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

He hesitates but then picks his stuff up and makes his way over to us.

I'm not looking forward to dads lecture on stranger danger when we get back.

**_Line Break_**

When we walk through the fence I immediately see Bree and dad by filling up a van. The kinds of vans that have tinted windows that your parents tell you stay away from. The ones in horror movies that have dead bodies in the back and a psycho killer driving it that recently escaped from prison or something, or maybe he got off on a technicality.

Maybe I use to watch a lot of horror movies.

Caitlin doesn't even notice the new guy as we walk past her, but dad does and he's not even facing us.

He turns around and crosses his arms, giving me one of his 'disappointed' looks.

I hold up the jugs of water I was carrying and say, "We got some water."

"And." Dad says, leaving it hanging.

Bree looks over and notices the problem, but then she shrugs and goes back to filling the creeper van up with gas.

Dad motions for me to follow him, I drop the jugs of water hearing them slosh around as I scramble to catch up to him.

We stand by the edge of the fence, which has a radius of 8yrds, not giving us much privacy.

"Chase you have to stop picking up strays, we can't afford this right now." Dad says, but instead of sounding mad he just sounds tired. I look, like really look at him and I notice how his shoulders slump a little, he no longer has that gleam of ingenuity his eyes usually hold, he looks like a shell of his former self.

Before I could respond Trent's voices carries over to us, "Who's the new guy?"

Dad sighs, "He can stay we need the extra pair of eyes." He claps me on the shoulders and then his façade comes back up, he almost looks like the dad I know but I can see the slight cracks.

Even though I won I still feel defeated.

**A/N Sorry for the late update. The next update will be in the present time for this story, and we'll be meeting Tasha and Leo!**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Now that we are all caught up to the present I should probably tell you that Caitlin, Marcus, Trent, and I are currently running for our lives because we ran into a group of Zombies eating (what I'm hoping is not a human being) when we were out scouting for a safe place to spend the night.

Contrary to popular belief Zombies are fast when they're 'hunting'.

I use the term hunting loosely because they don't attack until they hear/see humans, I've never actually seen one actually go and look for prey.

Back to the running for our lives thing; we are very out numbered ,there are probably 37 behind us and we only have 2 guns, 1 bow with 12 arrows, and a hockey stick between us. We came with minimum weapons since we weren't supposed to stop moving which would leave us more vulnerable.

"Trent don't shoot." Marcus warns. He doesn't want to attract more zombies that could be in the area.

Trent lowers his gun, and starts to speed up so I'm behind him, with Caitlin behind me, and Marcus in the rear.

I look over my shoulder see Marcus struggling not to use his super speed, he stays in the back because he knows he has the best chance of escaping a zombie attack.

I see Caitlin trip and Marcus scoop her up and throw her over his right shoulder. Caitlin drops the gun and Marcus looks angry but doesn't stop for it despite her protests. Marcus taps into his speed a little and starts keeping pace with me.

"I need you take Caitlin and head for the ravine we saw earlier. Once there you need to jump to the other side, I'll be right behind you with Trent." Marcus says.

I run faster then the average human and have better endurance due to my bionics, I'm nowhere near as fast as Bree and Marcus but I have a better chance then Trent or Caitlin.

I hand the hockey stick to Marcus, grab Caitlin (she squeals in surprise), and take the stick back without breaking stride. Marcus and I nod at each other before he steps up the speed and grabs Trent. Luckily Trent doesn't drop his gun.

"What was that? You could have dropped me and I would have died!" She shrieks into my left ear (which has super hearing).

I ignore her and take a sharp left so I can run parallel to the oncoming horde/herd/pack/bale/gaggle (I don't know what you call a group of zombies). We are about 50yrds away from the group so I step up the speed so I can make it past them and get to the ravine.

"NO!" Caitlin yells.

I glance over my shoulder and see Marcus super speeding into the zombies to grab the gun. He's just a blur.

I turn back, having faith in Marcus, and run in a sprint to the ravine, it's about 270yrds away. Caitlin and I we pass the edge of the zombie horde/herd/pack/bale/gaggle with inches to spare.

My calves are burning but I pick up the speed once we're 5yrds from the edge of the ravine so I can make the jump. I use the muscles of my legs (I also have superior strength compared to humans but still no where near Adams and Marcus's strength), we are suspended in air for a few seconds and then land hard, but I don't stumble and my calves and thighs absorb most of the energy, I have to slow the rest of the momentum from the jump by jogging forward till I stop. I set Caitlin down before I collapse from exhaustion, I think I tapped my endurance out and I don't even know where I got that last burst of speed. I stumble back to my shaky legs and watch Marcus take the leap and roll into the fall to shake off their excess energy. They both stand and some zombies fall into the ravine to get to us, the rest stop though and just stare at us with gray death filled eyes.

Marcus walks up to us with the gun in his waistband and the bow and arrows attached to his back. Bree and Marcus turn out to be the best with a bow, probably because they have the fastest reaction and need to be precise when they are running with their bionics.

Marcus come and pats me on the shoulder with a bewildered Trent following behind him.

"I didn't know you could run that fast." He says. His voice is smooth, like he didn't just run faster that anything on earth. (Besides light, sound, and some other stuff)

"Neither did I." I say, my voice heavy with exertion.

"Wait hold on, you just decided to run with me on your back and then jump, when you didn't know if you could do it?" Caitlin shrieks, the adrenaline from earlier is still in her body.

"It was a better option then leaving you there so I could run faster without your weight slowing me down!" I yell back. I've almost recovered from the run, another perk of bionics we recover faster.

"Now your calling me fat!" Caitlin says.

"That's not what I said, what I said is extra weight slows –" I start but Caitlin shuts me down.

"You are so-"She starts but Marcus interrupts.

"Shut up, the both of you. Who cares, we're alive and that's all that matters. Now lets go back and warn the rest." He says.

"Wait is Chase going to have to jump with me again?" She asks.

"No Chase is all tapped out, I'll be jumping us across the ravine. Now lets go." Marcus says.

I'm a little ashamed that he's a better leader then me, but there's no time for that now. My legs feel like they are going to collapse as we walk to get a ways from the zombies (who seemed to have lost interest in us) so we could safely cross the ravine.

We find a spot that we all agree seems far enough from the zombies, and Marcus jumps with Trent first, then me (since I'm the most vulnerable right now due to my lack of energy), and Caitlin.

We make it back to the rest of the group, who are slowly walking towards the direction we were at earlier.

Dad looks confused and worried when he sees the state we are in when we meet up with them.

Marcus explains what happened and we change course so we don't run into any more zombies. Bree, Ethan, Sebastian and Dad take the next scouting group, hoping to find a safe place for the night.

I ate a little and drank some water, so I have some energy back. But it will take a good night sleep to fully recover, and I know my muscles will be slightly sore when I wake up tomorrow.

Trent still seems to be in shock from earlier, I can sympathize. The first time I experienced super speed was during a mission where Bree picked me up and ran away from the danger of falling rocks. Its terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, but it doesn't feel real, its kind of hard to explain.

A few hours later Bree runs back to us so she can show us where will be camping for the night.

What she didn't tell us was there are four other groups already camping there.

One group consists of what looks like a biker gang, they are all dressed for riding, and have a helmet and keys with them but no bikes. There are 3 guys and 2 girls in their group and the look scary. They all have multiple guns, machetes, and one has a blow dart gun.

Another group is a family, a man who appears to be in his early thirties, and women who seems to be around his age. They have a baby that must have been born right before the apocalypse, and a young son who can't be more then 3 years of age. They seem the least prepared out of all the groups, they might be surviving off of luck.

The third group is 3 women who don't look related, but they all appear to be in there mid forties. They don't look scary but then I see their weapons and make a mental note to steer clear of them.

The last group contains of a mother and son, they each have a blunt object and the mother has a gun. The travel light with backpacks, that I assume have food, water, and clothes. They are currently talking to my dad while Ethan and Sebastian set up the perimeter. Dad sees us and waves us over. The son turns around and he has a young face and a gangly body, he looks to be a year or so younger then me.

We reach dad, and he introduces us, "Guys this is Tasha and her son Leo."

We all wave, except Douglas who looks annoyed.

"This is Douglas, Chase, Marcus, Trent, Caitlin, Adam, and you already met Bree."

Tasha smiles warmly at us and Leo just stares blankly at us.

"It turns out they are also traveling to Mission Creek, so I invited them to join us." Dad says.

Douglas throws his hands up in exasperation and walks away to help set up camp. The rest of us don't know how to react so we just smile before we follow Douglas.

**A/N So for all of you wondering why Chase didn't jump when they were at the college, it was because he didn't have enough room to build up the speed he would need to make it.**

**Also I had Caitlin trip because she is the least athletic of the group, I don't hate Caitlin.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I hate Leo.

You might think its because I'm jealous that he's the 'baby' of the group, replacing me. But that's not it.

First off he talks WAY to loudly, I'm surprised zombies haven't attacked us yet. Scratch that his _annoyingly, loud, obnoxious_ voice probably scares them away.

Speaking of his annoying voice, he hasn't stopped talking since we met them last night; he even talked in his sleep!

Secondly he is a huge klutz. He almost killed himself 5 times today.

Let me tell you what happened:

1\. Dad thought that we'd get along great since I'm closest to his age, so he suggested that we should work together to clean the campsite up. Everyone is in charge of their own stuff, so we only had to clean up after breakfast, make sure the fire is out, and double check that we got everything. It was going fine, well I did most of the work because Leo's slow (another reason to hate him, but that's for later). We were going to put the fire out, it was just embers, so I was going to stomp it out and pour a touch of water on it just encase. But Leo had a 'better' idea, and decided to pour a whole jug of _fresh_ water on it, he slipped and fell on the embers. He caught on fire and I had to put him out with precious _fresh_ water. Luckily he didn't get burned, all he did was lose his sweatshirt. But we lost time and water.

2\. After that fiasco we started our journey to the next planned campsite, which is a 60 mile walk way. Leo complained the whole way, and then he tripped and fell into a river and almost drowned. Bree jumped in and saved him, it turns out he's really light and she had no trouble picking him up and carrying him out.

3\. During lunch break, Adam and Caitlin were in charge of keeping watch. And everything was going fine until Leo needed to go and answer natures call, so Ethan took one for the team and went with him. Ethan waited by a tree and Leo wandered off a little ways, but then something happened and we heard a feminine scream. A squirrel scared Leo and he almost fell of the side of a cliff, if Caitlin didn't see him head toward the cliff and follow him to warn him (since screaming it to him would have attracted zombies), he would have plummeted 150ft to his death.

4\. Leo offered to go with Sebastian, Caitlin, Marcus, Douglas, and I to raid a super market we stumbled upon. Tasha argued at first, but dad convinced her, he thought we would bond or something. Any way, everyone else decided to take a break in the parking lot, and to keep watch. So we paired off: Leo and Sebastian, Douglas and Marcus, and Caitlin and I. It was a typical raid, and then Leo started yelling. We all ran to the noise and found Sebastian in front of a door with out a door handle. Sebastian informed us that Leo was stuck on the other side; we all got a good laugh out of it. Then we heard Leo scream, and Marcus broke down the door. It turns out that there was a zombie on the other side, and Leo's yelling attracted it and he was stuck in there with it. A well placed hatchet to the throat by Sebastian decapitated the zombie.

5\. We decided to reveal our bionics to Tasha and Leo, since Leo wouldn't stop asking how we got the door off. Tasha was scared, but took it surprisingly well. Leo on the other hand fainted. Okay so maybe this last situation wasn't life threatening, but it was funny.

The next reason to hate Leo is he's slow. He walks slowly (and complains), and he does his tasks slowly.

He is out of shape; we ended up only traveling 40 miles, 20 miles shy of our goal, because he needed to take a break every 5 miles. Granted the rest of us are either top athletes or bionic, but Tasha didn't complain once.

Another reason to hate Leo is that he's a spoiled little brat, plus his parents are divorced so he gets whatever he wants which adds to that.

For example he said he couldn't go on anymore, so Adam carried him for the last 18 miles.

"Chase." Dad calls, pulling me out of my inner thoughts.

I jog over to him and ask, "Yeah dad?"

"I need you to take the second shift tonight with Bree." He says.

"Wait, I though Leo was doing it so I could get a full nights sleep for the first time in months." I argue.

Dad sighs. "I know, and I'm sorry. But Leo's really tired, Tasha says they haven't traveled more then 27 miles in one day."

"So Caitlin's taking Tasha's spot tonight?" I ask.

"No, Tasha's still doing it. I can switch with you if you want." Dad offers. He has the shift after mine, so it doesn't really matter.

"Thanks dad, but I'm fine." I say, then add in my head _I'll lose 2 more hours of sleep in the middle of the night, so Leo doesn't have too._

Dad smiles, "Thank you Chase."

I smile at him, before I turn around to find Marcus or Ethan, because they have the first shift and I want them to wake me instead of Leo.

I find Marcus first, "Hey Marcus."

He turns around and raises and eyebrow.

"I'm taking Leos spot tonight." I say, somewhat bitterly.

Marcus gives me a knowing smirk, "No need to be jealous of the kid."

"I'm not jealous." I huff.

"Chase I gave Leo your extra hoddie, since it's closest to his size, and he doesn't want to wear one of the girl's hoddies." Adam calls.

I really hate Leo.

**A/N I don't hate Leo, in fact I find him the comedic relief of the show. But he is a klutz and tends to make things harder on everyone. **

**Chase hates Leo because he's jealous, he used to be the youngest one and then Leo takes it away from him.**

**Thanks for reading, please comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Warning: Character death. **

Dad predicted that we would arrive at Mission Creek today, and be home tonight, Douglas checked his math and agreed. Since adding two more people to our group, we slowed down tremendously and we are 3ish days away. Even the most patient of us (i.e. Marcus, Ethan, Dad, and I) are about ready to explode.

We've been traveling for four months, 3 weeks, and 5 days.

Tasha and Leo have been traveling with us for 3 weeks.

I can't wait to go home and take a real shower for the first time in months. Then I plan on sleeping until the apocalypse is over. For the last week and a half I have either been assigned the middle shift in the night (which is the worst one), or offered to take it. I've also been in charge of Leo, making sure he doesn't die or get the rest of us killed. I'm running on borrowed energy.

I'll admit that all this forced time with Leo has caused him to grow on me. Not necessarily in a good way, more like something that you just build a tolerance for.

But I have found one semi-good trait in him, his innocence. Leo is _always _smiling, acting childish, and over all reminding me that there is still some untainted parts of the world. But the smiling and childishness is still annoying.

"Hey Chasey." Adam says as he walks up to me.

I'm too tired to complain about the stupid nickname.

"Hi." I grumble.

"Do you need a piggyback, because your short legs can't keep up?" Adam teases.

The sad thing is a miniscule part of me wants to, but the rest of me is repulsed by the idea of being carried like a kid.

"No." I scoff.

Adam just laughs, and then Trent comes out of nowhere.

"Hey nerd and Adam." He greets.

Adam and Trent high five and start talking about what they are going to eat when they get back to the mansion.

I ignore them and go back to daydreaming about not having to cycle between 3 shirts, 2 hoddies (I got another one after Adam gave Leo mine), a leather jacket, 1 pair of jeans, 2 pairs of shorts, 1 flannel and 3 pairs of socks.

Ethan joins Adam and Trent's discussion about the first thing they are going to eat when we reach Dad's mansion. I think Trent and Ethan are just using this as a distraction so they don't have to think about the fates of their families.

Since this conversation is making me even more homesick, I decide to walk next to Sebastian. He just nods at me before returning his gaze to the front; I smile back even though he isn't looking. We walk in companionable silence.

Then everything is ruined when someone yells (I later identify it as Ethan) and the shot of a gun rings.

Sebastian and I turn around and see Ethan holding his arm while Trent starts emptying his clip, and Adam is decapitating every zombie within arms reach with lethal precision. There are zombies swarming from every angle, I can't tell how many there are.

I feel, rather then see, Marcus and Bree run past me as I make my way over to the scene. I look over my shoulder and see Zombies attacking the rest of us, and Sebastian run over to help. Dad and Douglas are holding their own, but Tasha and Leo are struggling, I turn to help them but get cut of by a zombie coming up on my right.

I hear Douglas yell, "Don't shot, you could hit one of us."

I don't bother to turn around to see who he's talking to.

I hear the wiz of an arrow as I use my Laser Bo, but my usual fighting style is bordering on hysterical as I feel hopelessness starting to suffocate me. I see Adam using his heat vision to take down dozens of zombies. I turn around and block a zombie before ruthlessly killing it.

I feel a something hit me in the back and searing pain soon follows, then Spike takes over.

I don't know how long the battle lasts but soon there are zombie carcasses surrounding us and we are covered in zombie goop from head to toe. But I don't even care, the adrenaline is leaving my body and I stager from exhaustion before I snap myself out of it.

I look around and see the carnage that is covering the 'battlefield'. The smell is nauseating and I have to take a second to calm my stomach.

I open my eyes and Sebastian restraining dad as Douglas sets his leg, and then makes a splint. Dad doesn't scream but his face portrays his pain and I have to look away.

I turn around and see Tasha dry heaving by a tree, and Leo appears to be in shock. But they seem fine. Caitlin is trying to shake Leo out of his trance, she seems relatively ok.

Then I look behind me and see Adam supporting Ethan as Marcus wraps a tourniquet around Ethan's right bicep. Bree is cleaning a very nasty gash Trent has over his right brow.

I walk over to help, but then gasp as pain shoots up my back from the hit I took earlier. I clench my teeth and make my way over to help.

I almost reach Ethan, but Bree notices me as she puts her first aid kit away. She grabs my shoulders and turns me around, always trying to protect me.

I inhale sharply in pain when Bree moves my shoulders; she stops immediately and looks at my back.

"Bree what's wrong?" I ask.

She deflects by saying, "Chase you have three cuts on your back, they appear to be ranging from 6 to 9 inches, and the top one is very deep."

"Bree I'll be fine, just stich me up and apply a little bit of rubbing alcohol, my bionics will take care of the rest. Now what's going on with Ethan?" I demand. I have a revolting feeling in my gut.

I turn around and look at her, but she can't meet my eyes.

"Lets go over there and I'll explain everything." She says as she gently leads me away from them and to a rock.

Before I sit down I look toward Ethan and see Adam basically supporting his entire weight as Marcus does something. I can't see what Marcus is doing since his back is to me.

Trent is standing off to the side; he is wearing the most dejected look I've ever seen.

Bree turns me around and sits me down.

I see Tasha and Leo comforting each other.

Douglas and Sebastian are helping Dad walk. It looks like they haven't noticed Ethan yet.

"Tasha, Leo, Caitlin I need you help." Bree commands.

They make their way over, and Bree hands them a pot and a bottle of clean water.

"Bring this to a boil, now. I need to disinfect some needle and thread so I can stich chase up." She instructions.

They nod.

I'm glad she's not cauterizing the wound, since that would be very painful.

"Chase I'm going to cut your shirt off because the blood has caused it to stick to the wound. This will be painful." She warns.

She doesn't even wait for me to reply before she takes her knife and begins to cut my shirt off. I don't even register the pain of my wounds reopening. I barely even feel the rubbing alcohol she dabs onto my cuts.

I'm lost in thought; denial and logic are at war in my head.

The feel of the needle piercing my skin snaps me back into reality, and I see dad sitting across from me with his left leg elevated.

"Chase relax." Dad says.

I let out the breath I didn't even realize that I was holding.

"How's everyone?" I rasp.

Dad hands me a cup of water and I drink it in one gulp.

"My left leg is broken, and I have a few minor abrasions. Douglas has a few cuts, but he'll be all right. I'm pretty sure Sebastian has 3 cracked ribs, so we wrapped them. Tasha has a few cuts, and Leo has a sprained wrist but they'll both be fine. Bree, Adam, and Marcus are covered in cuts, but they'll both be fine. Trent took a hard hit to the head, and has a bad cut, but he doesn't have any brain damage as far as Douglas can tell. Caitlin got the wind knocked out of her, but she's fine. And you have some bad cuts on your back." Dad informs me, he left one person out.

I was about to ask, but then I feel Bree tying the stiches, and it causes me to wince. She then pours rubbing alcohol onto a sterile piece of gauze and begins to lightly dab the stiches.

"Chase I'm just going to wrap it up to further prevent germs from getting at it, then you can put a shirt on." Bree informs.

I nod, but stare at dad trying to get him to talk. He just looks over my right shoulder.

I look over at Leo and Tasha and see them doing trivial tasks to keep busy. And Caitlin is silently crying in her hands.

Bree hands me a shirt and says, "It's going to leave a horrid scar, but you should live."

"Thanks." I mumble and then stand up.

"Dad, what's going on with Ethan?" I ask.

In my peripheral vision I see Bree flinch.

Dad sighs, and runs a hand down his filthy face. "He was bitten on the arm. Marcus was able to slow the flow of venom with a tourniquet."

"Can't we amputate?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"If we could he wouldn't survive due to the state of his body from the lack of sleep, minimal nutrition, and over exertion. He also go bit at the beginning of the battle, and by the time it was noticed it was to late, it already spread past the shoulder." Dad says, his voice cracking with sadness when he says 'to late'.

"What about giving him bionics?" I ask.

Dad shakes his head side to side, "It wouldn't work, we don't have anything to build one, plus that would take to long. And I can't give him yours since its was created specifically for you."

I slump down in defeat. I put my head in my hands, ignoring the grime, and I just let out a sob.

I can hear Bree quietly crying next to me. She places her hand on my shoulder, in comfort.

Dad reaches for me to offer comfort, but I quickly stand and walk over to Ethan, ignoring the protests from my back.

I see Ethan unconscious in Adams arms, as Douglas looks him over. Ethan's skin is slightly gray, and there are black marks running from the bite mark. Someone placed a piece of gauze over it. His arm is covered in dry blood, some of it is rust colored, but the fresh stuff is black, Marcus probably tried to bleed the poison out.

Trent is crouched down next Adam, and he has a comforting hand placed on Ethan's shoulder.

I see Marcus and Sebastian in the background making something to transport Ethan in, but he wont last the trip home.

I look at Adams face, and it has tears flowing freely down it.

I drop to my knees next to Douglas and sink back on my heels.

"We are going to strap him down to a board, so Marcus and Bree can run him back to the lab." Douglas says as he waves Bree over.

Bree runs over and squats next to Douglas, he informs her of the plan.

Bree and Marcus begin to eat a lot to replenish their energy, and they are emptying their bags and filling them with water.

Adam and Trent pick Ethan up and tenderly lay him on a board.

Douglas and Sebastian begin to strap him down securely, so he doesn't fall off.

Tasha helps dad over, while Leo and Caitlin trail behind them. They stop a little ways off and watch as Bree and Marcus take the handles attached to the board.

Adam and Trent say goodbye before Marcus and Bree speed of on a futile journey.

They can't outrun time.

**A/N I hope it's not to graphic, if it is let me know and I'll tone it down. **

**Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
